Yami no Ritān 闇のリターン
by KuraiFlame16
Summary: The sequel to Eien no Yami. Tina, Shade, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope finally defeated Kurai. Two years later, Tina is still the only one with her powers while the others have a peaceful life. After two years, the peace is finally disturbed and the only ones who can stop it is Tina and Shade! Or is there someone else there to help them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two years have passed since Tina Sarah, Shade, Dawn, and Hope defeated Kurai. Since then, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope lived peaceful lives with their families since their powers disappeared. Tina is the only one who kept her powers and Shade has been living with her for two years. Now, a new adventure awaits Tina and Shade…

* * *

Darkness; that's the only thing the girl could see. The darkness surrounded her. The girl had brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair that went a little past her shoulders. She was wearing a black coat that covered her completely except her hands and head.

"Tina Darkness," a figure started to take form in front of her.

Tina widened her eyes at the figure. It was a boy around her age that had dark tan skin, black eyes, and brown hair. He was wearing a black jacket with dark blue jeans.

"Kurai! How are you!" Tina saw Kurai smirk as her right wrist started to glow.

Tina looked at her wrist to reveal a flame that was glowing red and two circles around the flame glowing black.

"So you still have you powers I see," Kurai disappears and reappears behind Tina grabbing her wrist that was glowing.

"Let of me you demon!" Tina struggled to get free from Kurai's grip.

"Do you really want to know how I'm alive Tina?" Kurai whispers into Tina's ear.

Tina stops struggling and freezes as she slowly nods her head. Her eyes look at Kurai who smirks.

"It's because of you and our power Tina," Kurai's smirk widens as Tina widens her eyes, "No matter what, you can't escape the darkness."

* * *

Brown eyes open as Tina without warning, sits up and look around the room to find herself in her bedroom. Her eyes go to her wrist that's slightly red.

"Somehow, he was able to communicate with me," Tina sighs as she grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom that's next to her room.

About a half an hour later, Tina comes out wearing a black and silver jacket with dark blue jeans. Tina sniffs the air and heads downstairs.

"Morning Tina, you're finally awake," a boy around her age comes out of the kitchen holding two plates.

The boy had dark tan skin, dark brown eyes, and brown hair. He was wearing a dark gray jacket and dark blue jeans.

"Shade, morning," Tina made her way to the couch and sat down.

"Tina, is something wrong?" Shade put the plates on the coffee table and sat down next to her.

"It's nothing,' Tina notices Shade looking at her slightly red wrist.

"Tina, what exactly happened?" Shade looks from her wrist to her.

"It was the darkness," Tina covered her wrist with her hand as Shade hugged her.

"You don't mean," Shade broke the hug and looked at Tina who nodded.

"Kurai is back Shade. He contacted me when I was sleeping using the power of darkness," Tina looked away, "And it's my fault."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We destroyed Kurai though!" Shade glared at his lap as his hands turned into fists.

"I know; we all saw him dissolve into nothing. Unless Kurai did something at the last second," Tina stood up.

"Tina, I'm not mad at you. It's just that, I thought Kurai was as good as dead," Shade looked at her who headed to for the door.

"It's fine Shade," Tina opened the door only to find four girls that looked around her age.

"Tina!" the girl with really dark brown hair looked at Tina in surprise.

The girl had brown eyes and skin. She was wearing a dark red short sleeve shirt with blue jeans.

"Sparks," Tina looked at the four girls.

"Don't tell me you forgot us already!" a blonde haired girl that had hair go to her shoulders joked.

She had blue eyes and ivory skin. She was wearing a green sweater and blue skinny jeans.

"That would suck, but Tina's not like that Sarah," the girl with the brown hair that went to her shoulders scolded the blonde.

She had blood red contacts on hiding her true eye color and ivory skin. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket, black and white fingerless gloves, and black skinny jeans.

"Of course I remember the Wilson siblings, Sarah and Dawn," the siblings gave Tina a small smile as she shakes her head at them.

"How are you Tina?" a girl with really dark brown hair that went to her waist questioned.

She had brown eyes and skin. Her outfit consisted of a light blue jacket and blue jeans.

"That's a good question Hope. Why don't you all come in," Tina stepped aside as the four girls came in taking their shoes off.

Tina led them to the living room and took her spot next to Shade. Sarah and Dawn sat on the couch next to them. Sparks and Hope took the couch across from Tina and Shade.

"The whole crew is together now," Shade looked at the girls.

"Yeah, we all got free time so we decided to all get back together and hang out," Sarah indicated everyone but Tina and Shade.

"Good timing, something big just came up," Shade's eyes shifted to Tina and everyone's attention now directed at her.

"What happened Tina?" Sparks gave Tina a worried look.

"Kurai, he's coming back," Tina saw the girls widen their eyes.

"I thought we killed him!" Dawn stood up looking at Tina.

"Did you know that your twin is coming back Shade?" Sarah looked at Shade.

"Not till Tina told me a while before you all came," Shade simply answered.

"How do you know Tina?" Hope looked at Tina who was looking at her lap.

"He contacted me through the power of darkness. Kurai's coming back because of me," Tina all of a sudden stood up and left the house as the sound of a door closing is heard.

"So the only reason Kurai is coming back is because of the power of darkness that they both have and Tina?" Sparks looked at all of them as Dawn sat back into her spot.

"That's like saying the only way to get rid of Kurai for good is to kill Tina!" Sarah exclaimed as all but Shade nodded in agreement.

"It may seem that way Sarah, but there's no way that any of us would want Tina dead," Shade looked at the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tina stopped walking and found herself at the location of where Kurai's base was two years ago. The place was surrounded with small trees with a clearing in the center.

_Maybe if I did die, the others hopefully would've defeated Kurai._ Tina leans against one of the trees and looks at the sky to see the clouds and some leaves that the wind took. _Then Kurai wouldn't be coming back._

The leaves in the wind suddenly stop. Tina looks up to find the tree to be frozen.

"Everything suddenly became frozen," Tina walked to the center and looked around.

"More like frozen in time," the voice of a male is heard.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" Tina demanded as she looked around.

A boy around her age covers Tina's eyes with one hand as his other hand held both of her wrists. He had tan skin, purple eyes, and black hair. He was wearing a dark blue jacket and dark blue jeans.

"I assume you're the one who did this," Tina stood still not struggling.

"Yes, and you're the famous Tina Darkness," he released Tina's wrists and removed his hand off her eyes.

"I'm not famous here. Not unless you're talking about the demon world," Tina turned around to look at the guy as he smirks.

"Yes, you became popular since Kurai's fall. I'm not surprised that you figured it out since Shade is in this world too," he patted Tina's shoulder.

"A demon that controls time; do you have a name? Also, what's so special about Shade and Kurai?" Tina crossed her arms as she looked at him.

"My name is Kioshi, and can control more than time. The twins are important because they're the princes of the demon world," Kioshi explained as Tina widened her eyes.

"Kurai's coming back though and I can probably convince Shade to go back to the demon world," Tina directs her attention to the ground.

"Kurai's coming back? How do you know?" Kioshi made Tina look at him.

"He contacted me through the power of darkness. Kurai told me that he's able to return," Tina covered her wrist with her mark using her hand.

"How exactly is Kurai returning Tina?" Kioshi moved Tina's hand away revealing her mark.

* * *

"Everything is frozen," Shade walked around Sparks, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope.

Shade closed his eyes. _The source of this power, it's at the location where Kurai used as a base two years ago._ Shade opened his eyes.

"Kioshi is the only demon I know that has this power to stop time," Shade ran out of the house.

* * *

"Kurai told me that he's able to return because of me and the fact that we both have the power of darkness," Tina looked at the ground.

"You should come with me Tina. Then you can contact Kurai and find a way for his return," Kioshi put his hands on both sides of Tina's face and made her look at him.

"Tina!" Shade ran up to Tina and Kioshi.

"You finally decided to show up Shade, on of the princes of the demon world," Kioshi took his hands off Tina's face as Shade narrowed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are you doing with Tina?" Shade took a step towards Kioshi.

"That's none of your business. More importantly, shouldn't you be in the demon world leading the demons since Kurai is gone?" Kioshi indicated a portal that opened next to him.

"Kurai's gone now Shade. Go back and go lead the demons," Tina went behind Shade and pushed him towards the portal.

"Tina, what about the world and you?" Shade turned and gave Tina a worried look.

"I'll be fine and so will the world. You just need to go back to you world Shade and lead the demons as their prince," Tina pushed Shade into the portal as it disappears.

"What's going on!" a girl around Tina's age walked up to them.

The girl had ivory skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair is short, spiked dark blue with a white streak slightly covering the left side of her face. She's wearing a black knee length coat with a black tank top, black knee length shorts, and long black boots.

"I didn't think there was another one," Kioshi looked at the back of the girl's right hand that was glowing gray and purple.

"This? It appeared a month ago. I'm Midnight Hoshi. My powers are sound and shadow," Midnight showed her mark that had a music note in purple and gray lines beneath it.

"Interesting, only demons and the girls with powers can move when I freeze time," Kioshi crossed his arms as Midnight looked at him and Tina with wide eyes.

"I'm a human like you. When did your powers first appear and when did you come here?" Tina showed her mark to Midnight.

"The same time the mark appeared and I moved here a week ago," Midnight looked at Tina's mark then at her mark.

Kioshi snapped his fingers and disappeared. The two girls can feel the wind blowing and see the leaves being carried by the wind.

"Who was that guy? Who are you?" Midnight pointed to the spot Kioshi was and then at Tina.

"That guy was a demon. I'm Tina Darkness and my powers are darkness and fire," Tina looked at Midnight who nodded.

"That's a bit funny. How long did you have your powers?" Midnight noticed Tina sigh.

"Tina!" Sparks voice is heard as she, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope run up to her.

"Shade disappeared! Tina, did you see him?" Hope looked at her.

"A demon was here not that long ago. He had the power to control time," Tina saw all their eyes widened except Midnight.

"Another demon?" Sarah narrowed her eyes as Tina nodded.

"He, Shade, Midnight, and I were the only ones able to move since only demons and people with powers are able to move," Tina looked at her as the other girls did.

"Midnight? Then what are your powers? I didn't know there was another girl with powers," Dawn saw Midnight nod a little.

Midnight told them about her powers, the mark on the back of her right hand, and when she moved here.

"That's interesting," Sparks commented as the other girls except Tina nodded in agreement.

"Tina, you still haven't told us," Hope sighed as Tina rolled her eyes.

"That demon, he created a portal back to the demon world and I pushed Shade into it. He should be in the demon world by now," all the girls looked at Tina with disbelief except Midnight who looked at her with a questioning look.


End file.
